


Heart on fire (Сердце в огне)

by xalnikova



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Parabatai, Really nothing more, Romance, UST, Well maybe a little, just kissing, Парабатай, романтика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8434015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xalnikova/pseuds/xalnikova
Summary: В лазарете светло и душно, почти жарко: воздух влажный, будто здесь часами что-то кипятили, но дышать неожиданно легко. Джейс долго стоит у входа, не решаясь войти: Алек полулежит на третьей кровати от дальней стены, бледный, но живой, кажется, злой — и Джейс понятия не имеет, как к нему подступиться.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Работа писалась под впечатлением от химии Джейса и Алека в фильме (ух какие там искры летают), и, соответственно, внешность и характеры тоже взяты из фильма, но, на самом деле, работу можно читать как угодно, потому что акцент на отличительных чертах я старалась минимизировать.  
> (я написала это и мне не стыдно)  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/4551759

В лазарете светло и душно, почти жарко: воздух влажный, будто здесь часами что-то кипятили, но дышать неожиданно легко. Джейс долго стоит у входа, не решаясь войти: Алек полулежит на третьей кровати от дальней стены, бледный, но живой, кажется, злой — и Джейс понятия не имеет, как к нему подступиться. 

—Кажется, я пропустил всё веселье, — говорит Алек в то самое мгновение, когда Джейс окончательно решает уйти, и от звука его голоса Джейсу неожиданно становится легче, — будешь там стоять весь день или наконец подойдёшь? 

Алек поворачивается в его сторону, смотрит выжидающе и тяжело, так, что Джейса внутри скручивает. Он идёт к его кровати на негнущихся ногах, и этот острый взгляд не оставляет его ни на секунду — и лишь тогда, когда он садится на соседнюю кровать, Алек опускает глаза. 

Джейс мельком осматривает его, на самом деле не зная, куда должен смотреть: рядом с Алеком ему неловко и стыдно. Он не был слеп: с самого начала, с самого первого дня, когда Алек начал избегать его прикосновений, он знал; но будто видел всё сквозь дымку. Он и не представлял, насколько это очевидно со стороны — насколько яростным, оказывается, может быть в своих чувствах привыкший всё держать в себе Алек. 

Он ждёт, что Алек скажет что-нибудь, чтобы развеять между ними неловкость, но Алек молчит: они сидят в странной, неуютной тишине какое-то время, и Джейс никак не может собраться с силами и заговорить. Он разглядывает Алека, пытаясь уловить в его облике что-то, что подсказало бы ему: он видит тёмные линии вен на шее, стремящиеся туда, где заживает демонский укус, видит, как неровен румянец на бледных скулах, как Алек нарочно не смотрит на него и как подрагивает жилка на его виске, и как неумолима его холодность; он смотрит на ровную, красивую линию носа и тёмные ресницы, и впервые на самом деле понимает, насколько Алек _красив_. 

— Не ожидал, что Магнус Бейн придёт сюда, — говорит Джейс, лишь бы нарушить тишину, — он спас тебе жизнь. Мы не справились бы без него. 

— Тогда вам стоит поблагодарить его как следует, — отвечает Алек, смотря в противоположную стену, голос у него сиплый и тихий, и его отстранённость удивляет Джейса, — маги никогда ничего не делают даром. 

— Не беспокойся о Магнусе Бейне, — обрывает Джейс чуть резче, чем стоило, и Алек, наконец, смотрит на него — у него бесстрастное лицо, но благодаря связи Джейс чувствует, как сильно он взвинчен. 

— Он пришёл потому, что его очаровали твои глаза. Если он потребует, я заплачу — но, думаю, он преследовал личную выгоду, — говорит он уже мягче, но Алеку, кажется, от его слов не становится легче: он хмурится, и Джейс впервые замечает, как залегает над его переносицей морщинка — спустя годы он вдруг начинает различать детали, и от этого крохотного открытия ему становится чуть лучше. 

— Я пришёл поговорить не об этом, Алек, — говорит он, наконец, набравшись смелости, и лицо Алека на секунду меняется — он снова отводит глаза и будто мрачнеет ещё больше, но кроме этого ничем не выдаёт своего страха: а Джейс знает, ему страшно, он и сам предпочёл бы не говорить об этом, но едва ли они могут и дальше молчать. — Я знаю, это сложно, но рано или поздно нам придётся поговорить о твоих чувствах, Алек. 

Он ждёт, что Алек начнёт психовать, что разозлится ещё больше, что прогонит его и будет избегать, — но Алек долго смотрит на него ясными, быстрыми глазами, и Джейс впервые видит столько всего в его лице; они снова сидят в тишине, Алек разглядывает его, будто видит впервые, его взгляд бегает, и Джейсу невыносимо хочется спросить: как он смог жить с этим столько времени? 

— Изабель, — говорит Алек спустя минуту или две, и внешне он почти спокоен, но Джейс видит, как нервно движутся его руки по поверхности одеяла и как вдруг теряет спокойствие его острый взгляд — всю жизнь он думал, что по Алеку сложно понять, что он чувствует, но, оказывается, он умеет наблюдать за ним, — Изабель рассказала тебе, да? 

— Я всегда знал, — отвечает Джейс, не думая, и это, кажется, удивляет Алека, — она лишь открыла мне глаза на то, насколько всё серьёзно. 

Он замолкает, не зная, что ещё сказать, и они смотрят друг на друга долгие секунды — это сложнее, чем Джейс предполагал, им обоим страшно и неловко, и на короткое мгновение он задумывается о том, чтобы сбежать. Он почти физически ощущает взгляд Алека на своём лице, и ему так неуютно, как никогда не бывало в битвах — он привык делать то, что не нравится, но в этот раз ему не сразу удаётся пересилить себя. 

Он встаёт, не давая себе усомниться и убежать, и садится на кровать к Алеку, на самый край, чтобы не делать ситуацию ещё более неловкой, но они всё равно оказываются друг к другу близко, ближе, чем было бы комфортно, и Алек чуть отстраняется — почти незаметно, инстинктивно, но Джейс скорее улавливает движение охотничьим чутьём, чем видит. Алек пахнет собой, солью и травами, Джейсу трудно разобрать, какими именно, и кровью, её почти не слышно, но Джейс легко различает её острый, металлический запах среди других — и на секунду инстинкты берут верх: волнение вдруг вспыхивает в груди, ему хочется достать клинок, хочется заслонить собой, _защитить_ ; он вдыхает глубже, непреднамеренно, запах Алека заполняет лёгкие, и Джейс моментально успокаивается — никакой опасности нет. 

— Послушай, — говорит он, смотря прямо Алеку в лицо, открыто, не таясь, — я хочу, чтобы ты вспомнил, Алек, что ты мне гораздо больше, чем брат, ты знаешь это. Наша связь — это больше, чем любовь, это сильнее любой эмоциональной привязанности. И я лишь хочу, чтобы ты был уверен в том, что я приму любое твоё чувство. Что ты навсегда останешься для меня самым близким человеком. 

Алек смотрит на него безотрывно, его ресницы чуть подрагивают, и Джейс невольно наблюдает за тем, как меняются его светлые глаза, подвижные, как море — как расширяются зрачки и темнеет синий ободок, и как свет преломляется о хрусталики на радужке, постепенно угасая и превращаясь в тени; а потом взгляд Алека соскользает к его губам, и Джейс вдруг невыносимо остро осознает, как жарко в лазарете и что солнечный свет печёт ему спину, как близко они сидят друг к другу, как мягко дыхание Алека касается его лица — и понимает, что отступать бессмысленно. 

Решение спонтанное и импульсивное, он редко позволяет себе такие — эмоции нечасто берут контроль над разумом. Джейс до конца не уверен в том, чего хочет, на что он готов пойти, у него нет плана, а это никогда не приводило ни к чему хорошему; но впервые в жизни он не сомневается в своём выборе ни секунды. 

Он касается ладонью щеки Алека так осторожно, как только может — он будто касается живого демона, и его пальцы дрожат, но недоумение в глазах Алека только подстёгивает. Солнечный свет лежит на губах Алека, Джейс опускает на них взгляд всего лишь на секунду — и уже не может перестать смотреть. Волнение взрывается в нём, раскрывается огненным цветком, разрывает его изнутри, и оно так похоже на азарт — или это всё сразу, Джейс не может понять. Алек смотрит на него своими невозможными глазами, полными солнца, ужаса, восхищения, и Джейс уже не знает, чего Алек хочет — чтобы он ушёл или чтобы остался.

Он скользит ладонью вдоль его скулы, опускает на шею, — кожа под челюстью мягкая и горячая, вздувшиеся от яда вены за ухом скользят под пальцами, большим пальцем он задевает острый кадык — и Алек, слабый от яда, всё ещё ненормально горячий после ночей в лихораде, дёргается, шарахается от него, но далеко уйти не может. Джейс хватает его второй ладонью за руку, гладит плечо, едва касаясь кожи ладонью, завлекая и обещая, и это работает — Алек расслабляется, не до конца, будто в любой момент готов выхватить клинок из-под матраса и убивать демонов, но, Джейс уверен, это уже хороший знак. 

Алек смещается, и на мгновение Джейсу кажется, что он хочет уйти, но он всего лишь садится удобней, подбирая под себя ноги, так, чтобы можно было легко наклониться — и они оказываются ещё ближе, Алек чуть нависает над Джейсом, бледный и сосредоточенный, и их дыхание смешивается; у Алека зачарованный, но всё равно осторожный взгляд, и Джейс боится спугнуть его ненароком, но не может держать руки при себе, Алек захватывает всё его внимание. Он скользит рукой по его плечу, вверх, стремительно оглаживает шею и зарывается ладонью в волосы, тёплые и мягкие — Алек вздыхает, подаваясь к его ладони, едва различимо, но Джейс инстинктивно угадывает этот вздох; он чувствует, как проходит по телу Алека волна сладкой дрожи, как он напрягается и тянется к нему, расцветая под его прикосновениями, и это так восхитительно, что Джейс теряет голову. 

Между ними не более четырёх дюймов, запах Алека кружит голову — они так близко, что дышат теплом друг друга, но этого недостаточно. Он тянет Алека на себя, и сам подаётся к нему, пока они не сталкиваются носами — их губы соприкасаются мгновением позже, и это похоже на взрыв сверхновой; прикосновение короткое и смазанное, но Алек вздрагивает в его руках, его дыхание сбивается, и Джейс чувствует себя чуть смелее. Он прихватывает губами нижнюю губу Алека, чуть оттягивает её — всего на секунду ему удаётся коснуться влажной внутренней кромки, но этого достаточно, острая волна предвкушения прошивает тело; он целует сильней, губы касаются губ упоительно хорошо — а потом Алек приоткрывает рот, и Джейс, не раздумывая, принимает это приглашение. 

Первое прикосновение языков настолько восхитительно, что Алек стонет: Джейс ловит ртом этот сладостный, низкий звук, вибрация, кажется, охватывает всё его тело, и впервые за долгое время ему хорошо. Поцелуй набирает обороты, становясь влажным и громким, неаккуратным, Алек берёт его лицо в ладони, они горячие и грубые, и Джейс окончательно теряет контроль — обилие ощущений, противоречивых и в то же время таких похожих, одинаково головокружительных, перегружает его: ему слишком хорошо, чтобы пытаться сконцентрироваться на чём-то, он хочет больше; он хочет _Алека_. 

Он не удерживает стон, губы Алека мягкие и влажные, горячие, он весь невыносимо горячий, будто у него жар, мышцы на его спине бугрятся, переливаются под ладонями Джейса — и Джейс неминуемо возбуждается. Ему хочется перетянуть Алека к себе на колени, хочется стащить с него майку и целовать, пока он не кончит, пока не ослабеет ещё сильней; Джейс скользит ладонью вниз, вдоль бока Алека, стягивает с него одеяло и едва не стонет от того, что видит: член Алека, длинный и твёрдый, распирает тренировочные штаны, влажная головка выглядывает из-за пояса. Джейс прижимает его ладонью сквозь тонкую ткань, гладит от корня к головке, нарочно легко, их поцелуй затихает, губы Джейса скользят под челюсть, туда, прямо под кожей пульсирует ангельская кровь. Он вновь скользит рукой в волосы Алека, с силой трёт пальцами над загривком — Алеку нравится это, он чувствует; забывшись, он оттягивает голову Алека за волосы, открывая его шею, жадно касается её губами… Но Алек дёргается, стонет как от боли и хватает его за запястье — и это моментально отрезвляет Джейса. 

— Прости, — говорит он, касаясь демонского укуса кончиками пальцев, — прости, я забыл. Тебе больно?

Алек не может отдышаться, его губы умопомрачительного красного оттенка и, кажется, припухли от интенсивного поцелуя, и румянец горит на его острых скулах — и сердце Джейса на секунду сжимается от странного, огромного чувства. 

— Всё… в порядке, — тихо говорит Алек, опустив взгляд, — просто не могу вертеть головой, но всё в порядке. 

Джейс убирает руки с его плеч, и, кажется, Алека это разочаровывает. Всё снова повторяется: Джейс смотрит на Алека, а Алек смотрит на одеяло, и воздух между ними едва не трещит от напряжения, но, по крайней мере, они больше не шарахаются друг друга. 

— Послушай, — вдруг говорит Алек, не поднимая глаз, и что-то есть в его голосе — Джейс не знает, что, но ему хочется обнять Алека, дать Алеку знать, что всё хорошо, — если бы я только… если бы только мог прекратить это… _заставить себя_. 

Голос Алека такой же твёрдый, как и обычно, но в конце фразы он вдруг ломается, едва ощутимо, почти незаметно — и Джейс не выдерживает; он вновь целует его, и поцелуй мягок и невинен — не соблазнить, но успокоить. 

— Всё в порядке, — мягко, ненавязчиво говорит он, поглаживая шею Алека ладонью, — всё хорошо.

Всё ведь и правда хорошо. 


End file.
